One Year With You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Disamping kekasihnya yang kini terbaring lemah tidak berdaya, Uchiha Sasuke membaca tiap lembar tulisan dalam diary yang ditinggalkan Ino untuk dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

One Year With You

Pairing: SasukeXIno

Gendre: Romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: eyd gak beraturan, typoo, ide pasaran dll.

Summary: Disamping kekasihnya yang kini terbaring lemah tidak berdaya, Uchiha Sasuke membaca tiap lembar tulisan dalam _diary _yang ditinggalkan Ino untuk dirinya.

_Dear, Uchiha Sasuke_

_Pepatah mengatakan bahwa hidup itu adalah sebuah perjalanan yang panjang kan?_

_Kau tahu Uchiha Sasuke? Meskipun waktu kita bersama memang sangat singkat, tapi bagiku itu terasa sudah cukup panjang. Satu tahun aku mengenalmu, 11 bulan 23 hari aku menjadi pemujamu, 10 bulan aku sudah dekat denganmu dan 6 bulan menjadi pacarmu adalah suatu perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan sangat membahagianku. _

_Kau membuatku menjadi lebih bersemangat menjalani hidup ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang terus menghampiriku. Kau menjadi tujuan hidupku setelah kedua orang tuaku pergi meninggakanku selama-lamanya. Sasuke Uchiha, satu tahun menjalani hidup bersamamu merupakan perjalanan hidup yang tidak akan mungkin bisa aku lupakan. Aku bahagia pernah hadir dalam hidupmu,bahagia karena bisa berdiri disampingmu dan menemani hari-harimu. Maaf jika aku terpaksa harus mengakhiri perjalanan ini, maafkan aku yang merahasiakan ini darimu, maafkan aku yang tidak pernah bisa membuatmu bahagia. Maafkan aku ..._

_Saat aku sudah tidak ada nanti, tetaplah bersemangat, tersenyum dan berbahagialah menjalani hidup ini. Perjalananmu masih panjang, hm... seandainya saja hidupku sedikit saja lebih panjang aku akan tetap berdiri disampingmu dan kita akan berjalan bersama, mengharungi cobaan hidup,dan kita akan bahagia. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, Kami-sama menginginkanku untuk kembali pada-Nya. Gomen ne..._

Pemuda itu langsung menjatuhkan lebaran kertas yang tadi dipegangnya. Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh, orang yang menulis surat itu benar-benar bodoh kan?

"Hei anak nakal, kau itu kejam ya? Kau jahat dan kau sangat egois!" Pria itu berkata dengan nada tinggi, tangan kanannya terus mengenggam tangan mungil kekasih pujaan hatinya yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, tidak sadarkan diri dan berada dalam kondisi yang benar-benar kritis. Sampai kapan gadis itu bisa bertahan? Menurut perkiraan, waktu kematiannya hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi, hei ... apa dia ingin mendengar Sasuke membacakan seluruh isi _diary_ miliknya yang belum dibuka itu, Sepertinya iya... kan? Kau ingin mengenang kembali bagaimana perjalanan hidupmu selama setahun ini kan? Kau ingin mengingatnya sebelum kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu, Yamanaka Ino

Sasuke membuka pelan buku_ Diary_ yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Buku milik seorang gadis cantik bernama Yamanaka Ino yang diberikan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

21 oktober 2011

Kata pertama yang tepampang dengan jelas di lembaran pertama buku _diary_ kekasihnya. 21 oktober? Bukankah itu adalah hari dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu?

**Gui gui M.I.T**

_21 oktober 2012_

_Dear diary, hari ini adalah hari pertama aku pindah kesekolah baru yang begitu berkelas. Sekolah itu hanya bisa di masuki oleh anak-anak pintar atau anak-anak yang hanya berasal dari keluarga kaya raya saja. aku benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan beasiswa disana, dengan begini aku bisa membahagiakan ayah dan ibuku diatas sana. Mulai hari ini aku akan memulai hidup baru, disekolah baru dan dengan teman yang baru dan tujuan hidup yang baru. Tujuan hidup? Diary, tujuan hidupku apa? Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi, sekarang aku hanya hidup sendirian, aku mencari uang sendirian untuk bertahan hidup, aku tidak punya tujuan. _

_Hari pertama aku masuk sekolah aku bertemu dengar seorang pemuda aneh. Dia bilang namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana ya?_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat membaca kalimat terakhir yang ditulis oleh kekasihnya pada hari itu.

"Kau bilang aku ini aneh? Heh... kau benar-benar anak nakal ya?" kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut wajah tenang Ino yang terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Memori ingatan Sasuke berputar pada kejadian waktu itu, waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu dan pertama kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke terpesona dengan kecantikan seorang gadis biasa yang tidak telalu cantik menurut semua orang.

_Flashback_

_Mata onyx kelam itu tidak bisa berkedip, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke ada seorang yang bisa membuatnya terdiam terpaku seperti itu. Dihadapannya sekarang, berjalan seorang gadis tidak dikenal yang terlihat begitu bahagia. Senyuman lebar gadis itu begitu mempersona, helaian lembut mahkota pirangnya yang dikucir kuda terlihat begitu lembut dan indah. Mata biru lautnya berkilat,bersinar bahagia saat mengagumi seluruh penjuru sekolah. Gadis bak boneka barbie itu berjalan anggun dengan mata yang selalu melihat sekelilingnya tanpa menghiraukan atau peka terhadap apa yang ada di depannya._

_Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan langsung berjalan berlawanan arah dengan gadis itu._

'_Aku ingin lihat bagaimana tanggapan gadis itu saat bertabrakan denganku.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Pangeran sekolah yang begitu menggoda itu sengaja berjalan di alur yang sama dengan gadis dihadapannya agar mereka bisa bertubrukan._

'_Aku ingin lihat apa gadis itu akan marah dan menunjukkan sifat buruk yang tersembunyi di wajah cantiknya atau berteriak histeris seperti gadis-gadis lain yang sangat memalukan itu atau ...'_

_**Bruukkk ...**_

_Kedua tubuh itu bertabrakan dan membuat salah satu tubuh yang lebih kecil harus rela terjatuh ke lantai semen di koridor. _

"_Ittaiii ..." Gadis berambut pirang itu merintih kesakitan sambil mengusap beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang terasa sakit. sementara itu, Ssang pria yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar tetap berdiri tegak dengan raut wajah datarnya. Benar-benar pria yang pandai menyembunyikan wajah aslinya. Padahal dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum lebar melihat bagaimana reaksi lucu gadis barbie yang sedang merintih kesakitan itu._

"_Aduh, bodohnya diriku kenapa bisa terjatuh sih? pasti karena aku tidak konsentrasi !" Gadis itu mengumpat pelan, meruntuki segala kebodohannya dan langsung berdiri._

"_Yosh, jangan jatuh lagi!" Gadis itu memperbetulkan letak tasnya dan langsung pergi._

_1 detik ..._

_2 detik ..._

_3 detik ..._

_5 menit ..._

_Pria itu terpegun tidak mampu mencerna apa yang barusan di lihatnya. Gadis asing itu tidak marah-marah, tidak juga berteriak histeris?_

_10 menit ..._

_Pria dengan harga diri setinggi langit itu langsung menoleh kebelakan dan menatap tajam punggung kecil gadis asing itu. Sasuke senang gadis itu tidak marah-marah, senang juga dia tidak histeris saat melihat dirinya. Tapi tidak berarti dia akan senang jika diacuhkan seperti ini kan? Seorang gadis asing menabrak seorang pangeran tampan menggoda yang digilai seluruh penghuni sekolah dan ia sama sekali tidak sadar? What the hell guys? Gadis itu tetap berjalan dengan riangnya tanpa memperdulikan aura menusuk yang mengincarnya._

"_Aahhh ... sekolah ini benar-benar awesome! Aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah tampan pangeran sekolah yang selalu diceritakan banyak orang itu!" Si gadis berambut pirang benar-benar mencari sebuah kematian._

"_Anak nakal!" gumam Sasuke pelan._

"_Aku tidak sabar ingin berkenalan dengan pria-pria tampan di sekolah ini!" Ino merentangkan tangannya ke atas langit dan memutar tubuhnya berkali-kali sambil tersenyum bahagia.  
"Kuso!" Sasuke mengeram tidak suka.  
"Pangeran tampan, Ino yang cantik ini akan..."  
Bruukkkk...  
"Kyaaa!" Tubuh langsing milik gadis pirang itu langsung terjerembab ke tanah, kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam secara manisnya oleh Sasuke terhantuk pada satu pohon yang tadi ada didekatnya.  
"Ittaiii..." Ia merintih kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sudah meninggalkan sebuah benjolan. Di ujung matanya terlihat setitik air mata yang tidak bisa ditahannya._

"_Hmpfh..." Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat reaksi bodoh yang diperlihatkan oleh gadis yang belum dikenalnya tersebut. Seperti sebentar lagi ia akan melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu saat tahu siapa yang telah dengan siapa menghantamkan tas padanya. Dia akan marah? Sasuke sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya.  
"Kau yang tidak sengaja melemparkan tas ini ke arahku ya?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang dikeluarkan Ino langsung membuat Sasuke terperangah. Didepannya, terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang menatapnya dengan mata bersinar, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan.  
Srettt...  
Dengan susah payah Ino bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tas milik Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati pria tampan tersebut. Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Pria itu masih terpaku, tidak percaya dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis di depannya.  
"Ini, tas ini punyamu kan? Pegang yang benar, jika tidak mau ada korban lagi. Hehehehehehe ini!" Ino menyerahkan tas Sasuke. Memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan langsung berjalan pergi setelah sebelumnya mengambil tas miliknya.  
'Aku benci anak ini!' Sasuke membatin.  
"Oi!" Pria itu memanggil nama Ino yang kini sudah kembali berjalan menjauhinya._

"_Oi!" Ketika panggilan pertama tidak mendapatkan respon, Sasuke menaikkan volume suaranya._

_Ngg..._

_Sunyi sepi, Ino masih tidak merespon panggilan Sasuke. Gadis itu masih tetap berjalan lurus meninggalkannya.  
"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih pelan, melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan saat tangannya sudah bisa menggapai tubuh Ino. Pria itu mencengkram pundaknya dan memaksa Ino untuk berbalik menghadapnya._

"_Eh?" Ino terlihat linglung.  
"Nani?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.  
"Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat membencimu!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Ino dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ino yang masih terlihat linglung.  
"Hee? Apa maksudnya, dasar pria aneh!"_

"Hm..." Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat mengingat kembali bagaimana pertemuan mereka.  
"Tidak heran kau menganggapku aneh. Waktu itu sikapku benar-benar memalukan," kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah memerahnya dari Ino yang masih tertidur. Pria itu beruntung tidak ada seorangpun didalam ruangan itu.

_Tes..._  
Setitik carian jatuh tanpa bisa ditahannya. Pria itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Tidak... dia tidak boleh menangis didepan Ino. Tidak boleh...

Lembar selanjutnya dibuka, Ino terlihat sedikit terkejut saat melihat isi yang ada di lembaran tersebut.  
_28 oktober 2012_

_Sudah seminggu aku tidak menyentuhmu Diary, maaf ya? seminggu ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah. Sampai di rumah aku kecapean dan langsung tidur, huh... sepertinya badanku semakin lemah. Eh, kau tau? Uchiha Sasuke yang minggu lalu aku ceritakan, kau tau? Awww! Diary, aku malu mengatakannya. Tapi ne.. ne... kau tau, tadi kan... hm... tadi, untuk pertama kalinya aku sadar bahwa Sasuke benar-benar keren. Dia benar-benar tampan, dia romantis, dia... dia... awww! Diary, sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.  
kejadian hari ini di lapangan basket, aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya... Hm, Sasuke memegang tanganku dengan tangan besarnya, Sasuke mengusap kepalaku dengan lembutnya, Sasuke tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Diary... kira-kira, apa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, Bisa kan?  
_Sasuke menatap Ino dengan mata nanarnya, membelai lembut rambut pirang gadis itu dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja kau bisa mencintaiku, Ino..." ucapnya lirih. Memory tentang kejadian yang dituliskan Ino di Diarynya langsung bermain-main di otak Sasuke.

"_Hei! Bisa kau ajari aku main basket?" _

Tbc...

Sengaja dipotong pas bagian itu, hitung-hitung spoiler untuk chapter depan. :3

Gui gui nemu fic lama ini dan melanjutkannya. Hm... gui gui gak tau apa reaksi teman-teman, tapi ne... gui gui sangat menikmati saat-saat dimana gui gui menulis fic ini.  
terima kasih sudah membaca fic gui gui... Mind to RnR? ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

One Year With You

Pairing: SasukeXino  
Gendre: Romance/angst

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Eyd gak beraturan, cerita gak jelas, alur berantakan,feel gak terasa dll

Summary: Sekarang Ino benar pergi meninggalkannya...

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!** :D

_Piiippp..._

Sasuke kaget, pria itu langsung menatap horor mesin segi empat yang kini secara perlahan mulai menunjukkan garis-garis lurus.

Tidak, ini pasti candaan. Dia pasti bermimpi, kan?

_Brukk..._

Kursi yang tadi menjadi tempatnya duduknya kini terjatuh, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan secara perlahan mendekati kekasihnya yang masih tidur dengan begitu nyenyak. Tidak, jangan bilang kalau...

Tangan itu bergetar saat ia mulai menyentuh wajah Ino yang benar-benar terlihat pucat.

"Oi,hei... I-Ino?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik sang kekasih, menyentuhkan kedua kening mereka dengan kedua tangannya yang masih tetap berada dikedua pipi gadis itu.

_Glek..._ Sasuke menelan ludah. Tidak, ini tidak benar.  
Mesin segi empat sialan itu pasti salah... mesinnya pasti_ error_.

Piiipppp...

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

Air mata itu berjatuhan tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Nafas Sasuke terdengar tidak beraturan, Gawat... Dia benar-benar tidak bisa menarik udara untuk masuk kedalam alat pernafasannya.

_Piiipppp..._

Garis terakhir muncul, kini semuanya berubah menjadi garis lurus.

"_Hiksss..._ jangan bercanda denganku Ino, jangan bercandaaa!" Teriakannya menggema. Apa yang dokter perkirakan benar, waktu Ino benar-benar sudah habis. Percuma saja jika saat ini dia meminta dokter untuk menolong kekasihnya, percuma... Ino benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Bangunnn... oi!" Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kurus kekasih tercintanya dan memeluknnya dengan begitu erat. Sasuke memeluk tubuh dingin kekasihnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik perpotongan leher gadis itu, dibalik helaian rambut pirang panjang yang kini sudah tidak seindah dulu.

"_Hiks..._ jangan pergi." Sasuke kehilangan sifat cool yang selama ini diperlihatkannya pada muka umum.

"Jangan pergi," Dia terus-terusan mengulang kalimat itu, berharap keajaiban akan datang dan gadis tercintanya akan memuka mata dan kembali hidup.

"Ino..." Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Tapi orang yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ino, benar-benar sudah pergi meninggalkannya.  
"INO!" Dan teriakan menyedihkan itupun kembali menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah sakit.

Satu sosok gadis cantik tanpa raga tersebut berdiri dibelakang kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian putih yang kini berada di kamar tempat dia selama ini dirawat. Sosok itu berdiri di pojok kamar, menatap kosong raganya yang kini benar-benar terlihat kaku.

Saat melihat seorang doker menunjukkan wajah sedih dan kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Gadis itu tersenyum dan kemudian menunduk pelan, sekarang harapannya benar-benar sudah musnah.

"Aku benar-benar sudah meninggal..." gumamnya pelan. Air matanya berjatuhan, dan dia menangis dalam diam.

"_Hiks..._ Ino." Disampingnya seorang pria duduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dan Ino hanya bisa menatap tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.

Apa dia harus meninggalkan Sasuke? Tidak... dia tidak mau, dia tidak mau melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sasuke yang sekarang benar-benar bukan seorang Sasuke yang dikenalnya, Bukan...

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Proses pemakaman sudah selesai, semua orang-orang yang hadir dalam acara tersebut sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat pemakaman, sekarang hanya tinggal dirinya. Sasuke yang berdiri didepan batu nisan, tempat dimana gadisnya beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya.

Sudah tidak ada lagi air mata yang berjatuhan, Sasuke benar-benar sudah lelah, dia tidak mampu lagi untuk menangisi kepergian kekasihnya. Kini yang dilakukannya hanya berdiri terpaku, pikirannya benar-benar kosong.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Roh tanpa raga itu menatap Sasuke, memandang pria itu dengan sedih. Ia hanya bisa berdiri disamping Sasuke tanpa bisa menenangkan pria itu.

"Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon..." Roh itu berbicara, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya.

_Krekk..._

Saat mendengar ada suara orang melangkah mendekati tempat peristirahatannya, sosok itu langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang baru datang untuk melihatnya.

"Hinata..." gumam sosok itu pelan.

Hinata, gadis cantik berambut panjang tersebut tersenyum lembut dan secara perlahan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati makam yang ingin didatanginya.

Gadis itu meletakkan setangkai bunga anggrek diatas makam Ino kemudian mundur dan berdiri disamping kiri Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak merespon kedatangannya, meski pria itu menyadari kehadirannya.

Saat melihat gadis itu memanjatkan doa untuknya, Ino yang berdiri disamping kanan Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan langsung mengucapkan terima kasih.

Selesai berdoa, gadis itu menoleh kesamping. Menatap sosok Sasuke yang kini benar-benar terlihat kosong, gadis itu menyentuh pundak Sasuke pelan, berharap pria itu akan menoleh padanya.

"Sasuke-_kun,"_ panggilnya lembut. Sasuke menoleh padanya tanpa sedikitpun memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Jangan seperti ini terus, I-Ino-_san._.. dia pasti akan s-sedih jika m-melihatmu yang seperti i-ini," kata Hinata. Tapi, Sasuke sekali tidak meresponnya.

Hahh...

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu didalam tasnya. Sebuah buku tebal yang kemarin tertinggal dirumah sakit.

"Neji-_niisan _menitipkan buku ini p-padaku, dia bilang b-buku ini tertinggal di rumah sakit." kata Hinata lembut.

"Ee?" Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Pria itu mengambil buku yang diberikan Hinata dan menatapnya dalam, Ini adalah buku yang ditinggalkan Ino untuknya.

"Sudah hampir malam, kita pulang yuk? K-kau bisa melanjutkan membacanya di rumah." Hinata memujuk Sasuke agar mau mengikutinya. Pria yang masih terlihat benar-benar terpukul tersebut hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Hinata yang mulai menarik tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan makam kekasihnya.

Ino tinggal dibelakang, Gadis itu tersenyum lembut menatap Sasuke dan Hinata yang kini semakin menjauhinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus bisa menerima kepergianku." Katanya sebelum menghilang bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sinar matahari yang kini kembali keperaduannya.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Ingatan yang kemarin sempat terputus kini kembali bermain dipikiran Sasuke, pria itu duduk sendirian dikamar yang lampunya sengaja dimatikan. Ia itu duduk di jendela, ditangannya ada sebuah buku tebal peninggalan dari Ino. Pria itu menatap indahnya bulan sambil mengingat kembali kenangan dulu kekasihnya masih hidup dan selalu ada disampingnya.

_Srettt... _

"_Sasuke-kunnn.. kyaaa!"_

_Sasuke tahu, saat ini gadis menyebalkan itu sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. _

"_Heh!" Sesaat setelah memasukkan bola pada ring basket, pria tersenyum sinis dan kemudian menatap para penggemarnya yang saat ini sedang berteriak kesetanan sambil menyebut namanya._

"_Kyaaa!" Saat dengan sengaja Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya, para fansnya tersebut pun langsung kembali mengeluarkan suara teriakan mereka._

'_Sekarang kau pasti menyadari siapa sebenarnya diriku,heh!' Sasuke membatin sambil melirik seorang gadis yang kini masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip._

"_Sugoi..." Sasuke bisa mendengar gadis itu memujinya. Hm... sekarang Sasuke yakin seratus persen, gadis itu benar-benar sudah tergoda padanya._

"_Oi Sasuke, kita istirahat sebentar ya?" Saat Naruto menyentuh pundaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan langsung mendekati gadis manis dipinggir lapangan yang kini masih menatapnya. _

"_Hm..." Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat dirinya mendekat. _

"_Heh... kau sama saja dengan gadis lainnya," gumam Sasuke. Tapi meskipun Sasuke menganggap gadis itu sama dengan gadis lainnya, tetap saja Sasuke tertarik untuk mengenal gadis itu lebih dalam._

"_Dari tadi kau melihatku terus, apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya sudah berada tepat didepan Ino._

_Gadis berambut pirang yang masih memakai pakaian seragam sekolah tersenyum masih menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja._

"_Oi!" Sasuke meletakkan tangannya pada kepala Ino yang mendongak menatapnya.  
"Aku sedang berbicara padamu!" Lanjutnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut panjang Ino, sungguh... rambut pirang panjang gadis itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. _

"_Kyaaa!" Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan fansnya yang kini berteriak iri._

_Ya... bagaimana mereka tidak iri, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sang pangeran bertingkah seperti itu pada seorang gadis biasa._

_Saat menyadari ada seseorang menyentuh dan mengacak kepalanya, mata Ino langsung melebar dan senyumnya langsung terukir indah._

"_Hei! Bisa kau ajari aku main basket?" tanya gadis itu langsung. Sasuke hanya bisa melongo sweatdrop dan langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala ini. _

"_Ehmmm..." Pria itu pura-pura batuk agar dirinya tidak terlihat salah tingkah._

"_Kenapa kau ingin aku mengajarimu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat berada didekat gadis itu, dirinya benar-benar merasa berbeda._

"_Hehehe... gayamu saat memasukkan bola tadi benar-benar keren, aku ingin belajar juga.. ajari aku ya?" Ino terlihat begitu bersemangat. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan puppy eyesnya, sangat berharap pria itu mau mengajarinya._

"_Apa untungnya bagiku? Apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku mau mengajarimu." kata-kata Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin ditelinga Ino, tapi gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar ingin belajar main basket._

"_Jika kau mengajariku, Aku akan menjadi temanmu! Hm... bagaimana?" _

"_Ugh..." Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya saat mendengar jawaban dari Ino. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar sangat aneh. Saat itu juga Sasuke benar-benar ingin tertawa, oh... seandainya saja dia tidak sadar bahwa kini dia sedang diperhatikan oleh para fans fanatiknya, mungkin dia akan lebih memilih untuk langsung ketawa. _

"_Tawaran macam apa itu?" tanya Sasuke tetap berusaha untuk menunjukkan imej pangeran yang melekat pada dirinya._

"_Jadi kau tidak mau?" Ino menundukkan kepalanya, gadis itu terlihat kecewa dan sedih. Demi apa, Sasuke tidakmenyukai reaksinya yang seperti itu._

_Saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum memaklumi, saat melihat gadis itu menunduk lemah..._

"_Kalau begitu aku permisi, maaf sudah mengganggumu!"  
Saat melihat gadis itu secara perlahan mundur dan menjauhinya. Ada rasa aneh yang bergejolak, Sasuke tidak menyukai keadaan yang seperti ini._

_Srettt..._

_Gerakan tangannya lebih cepat dari akal pikirannya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Ia sudah memegang tangan kanan Ino, menahan gadis itu agar tidak pergi menjauhinya._

"_Ee?" Dia bisa melihat gadis itu begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya._

"_Aku akan mengajarimu!" Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Ino dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ketengah lapangan. Sasuke tau... saat ini dia akan terlihat bodoh dipandangan para fansnya. Bagaimana tidak?Dia terlihat seperti pria yang sangat gampang dirayu. Tapi dia tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak peduli._

"_Hmmm..." Saat mendengar suara tawa gadis itu, sesuatu yang hangat mengisi dadanya. Dia suka perasaan yang seperti ini._

Entah dari mana perasaan tenang itu muncul. Hanya dengan membaca _diary _yang Ino tinggalkan untuknya dan mengingat kembali kenangan mereka, Sasuke bisa melupakan sejenak kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Saat ini, entah bagaimana ... Sasuke merasa kekasihnya tersebut sedang berdiri disampingnya, sama-sama menatap bulan dengannya.

Roh yang masih tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan dunia tersebut berdiri disamping Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, ia menatap wajah Sasuke sejenak dan kemudian ikut menatap indahnya sinar bulan purnama.

'_Aku senang bisa membuatmu tersenyum saat membaca diaryku. Hm...'_

Sasuke menoleh kesamping kiri, entah kenapa... dia seperti mendengar suara tawa Ino.

"Aku mungkin terlalu banyak berfikir," gumam pria itu saat menyadari bahwa saat ini dia hanya sendirian.

Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

_29 oktober 2012_

_Diary... tadi pagi aku ingin mencoba dekat dengannya, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam dan ingin akrab dengannya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke-kun tidak mau, dia seakan-akan membenciku dan terganggu dengan kehadiranku._

_Padahal aku benar-benar ingin berada terus disampingnya. Apa sifatku keterlaluan ya?_

_Tapi aku kan sudah janji padanya, jika dia mau mengajariku aku akan menjadi temannya. Terus... kenapa sekarang dia menghindar. Kalau dia tidak mau berteman denganku, kenapa kemarin dia mau mengajariku coba? Jika kemarin dia membiarkan aku pergi, aku pasti tidak akan mengejarnya, aku pasti tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya._

_Diary... Sasuke-kun benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah! Lihat saja nanti, Sasuke akan menjadi temanku, kami akan berteman akrab dan.. hehehehehe dia mungkin akan jatuh cinta padaku. Awww... diary! Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya._

Sasuke menatap buku dibawahnya dengan lembut, hatinya begitu senang saat membaca tulisan Ino yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Hm... sepertinya waktu itu aku benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi,aku senang kau tidak putus asa mengejarku."

_Blush..._

Saat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, sosok gadis yang tidak terlihat tersebut langsung menunduk malu. Wajahnya memerah dan ia tidak berhenti tersenyum.

'_Bukan Ino namanya jika ia terlalu cepat menyerah.' _

"Maaf, waktu itu sifatku benar-benar keterlaluan." Sasuke kembali menatap Sang bulan...

"_Menyingkir dariku sekarang juga!"_

Tbc...

Gomen ne.. gui gui benar-benar telat melanjukan fic ini. Gui gui benar-benar minta maaf..  
terima kasih udah membaca fic ini,maaf kalau mengecewakan, feelnya juga gak terasa deh... akhir-akhir ini, mood nulis angst gui gui tiba-tiba menghilang e...  
yosh... balas review dulu ah. :D  
yamanaka chuii uchiha : terima kasih udah review... :D iya Ino udah sekarat dan sekarang udah meninggal. Hehehehehehe

NarutoisVIP: Terima kasih... hehehehe aduh, guigui gak tau e apa fic ini bakal bagus atau malah mengecewakan. Awww... gui gui teriak pas baca komentar dari dirimu. *guling-gulingsendiri* makasihhhhh! :3 yosh, ini udah dilanjutkan. Hehehehehe

jenny eun-chan : iya, dia lagi sakit. dan gomen... dia sekarang udah ... aww! Senangnya disini Sasuke dibilang lucu. Makasih udah review ya? :D

kikurocchi: Uhukkk... B-bukan kok, ini bukan kisah pribadi nee kok... *ngais-ngais aspal* Ino Sakit apa ya? liat nanti deh ya? gomeeennn... disini Ino udah meninggal. Hiks.. makasih udah review! :3

Rainhard Geo: Makasih udah review. :D cup cup cup... Ren gak usah nangis ya? hehehehe reviewnya gak gaje kok,baca review dari Ren bikin gui gui senyum-senyum sendiri e... gui gui sampe gak tau mau balas apa. Hehehehe tapi, makasih ya...

LaChoco Latte: Awww... gui gui benar-benar senang, kisah mereka dibilang lucu. :3 makasihhhh! :D engak,Ino gak bakal sadar, dia udah meninggal sekarang. :3

Inoo : Makasihh... semoga chapter duanya gak mengecewakan. *sembunyi bawah bantal*  
VeeA: *langsungpucet* i-Iya... saya usahakan bakal bertanggung jawab dan gak akan nelantarin fic ini. :D Makasih udah reviewww...

Yosh... pokoknya minna makasih udah baca fic ini! Untuk para silent reader *jikaada* yang enggak ninggalin jejak, gui gui ucapin makasih juga ya... :D mind to RnR again?

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya, *ikatSasuIno* :3


End file.
